In My Veins
by theladyfabray1
Summary: AU New York City, the city of dreams, hope, love. By chance Quinn and Noah meet but where will it take them? Santana meets a perky blonde on a night out and theres and instant spark between them. Does this lead to confusion in Santanas sexuallity? Artie and Sebastian have been best friends for even but a development in feelings changes everything.


**Heeeeyyyyyyyyy! So I got this idea when I was baking yesterday and _Glee _was on at the same time. Weird I know.**

**To clear something up this is a _AU_ and nothing for the show is cannon i.e Artie being in a wheelchair or Santana being with Britt..yet. I am going to mention other Characters not just Quinn and Puck. Their will be a Santana and Britt story line and a Santana/Artie friendship development (Just like Naya and Kevins). ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a rainy day in New York City and unlucky for Quinn it meant her bakery had more customers then normal. Being self employed, Quinn rarely had help around her bakery. Her friends Santana and Sam offered to help her all the time, but it was a pride thing with Quinn, she never askes or accepts help from anyone. Well that was untill that night. She was busy in the kitchen when she heard the door opening. 'Sorry, we're closed.' She said politely walking to the front of the shop and there he was stood. She didn't believe in the whole love at first sight crap but there was a funny feeling in her stomach. Something she has never felt before and it felt nice. 'Oh I saw your light was on and there was no sign in the window so I thought you was still open.' He said giving her a soft smile. There was a moment of silence between them and all that could be heard was the heavy downpour of the rain. 'I'll leave.' He said turning towards the door. 'Wait!' She said moving towards him. He turned to face her once again. 'Why don't you stay, only while the rain dies down.' She said softly. He flashed her a smile. 'Thanks.'

'Come through the back and I'll make you a drink, you must be freezing.' She said leading him into the back room. She walked back over to the area she was working at previously to make him a drink as he stood in the door way. She turned to face him. 'You know you don't have to stand, you _can_ sit down.' She said with a slight laugh. He chuckled slighlty at her kindness and move towards the stool near the counter. 'So you must be Quinnie then?' He said. She giggled at the way he said _Quinnie. '_It's Quinn and yes that's me.' She said over her shoulder. 'And you are?' She said walking towards him with his drink. 'Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck.' He said as he accepted the drink. 'So Noahwhat brings you down this area of New York?'

'My roomates were driving me crazy so I thought I'd go for a walk.'

'In the rain?' She said raising an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah I didnt really think that through and thats why I'm sat here. I tried to find somewhere to shelter from the rain. Why are you still here anyway its nearly nine.'

'Urgh, don't remind me. I have so much cleaning up to do. Plus I have to make a bunch of cupcakes to put on display tomorrow.' She said turning back to her work station. 'Hey, how about this Quinnie. I'll help you out. To say thank you for the drink.' He said getting up from the stool. 'You don't have to. It's fine honestly.' She said smiling. But it was too late he had softly pushed her was from where she was cleaning and took over. 'I insist. I'm a gentleman. If I let a pretty young girl stay here all night cleaning I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.' She blushed at the fact he called her pretty. 'Thanks, it means a lot.'

An hour went by full of cleaning, baking, chatting and laughing. 'Are you being serious, you ate a full shaker of pepper on a dare?!' Quinn said with disbelief. 'Yeah, my friends Artie and Sebastian though it would be funny and it was a first. Untill I puked up all over the back seat of Seb's cars an hour later.'

'Ew, thats disgusting!' She said giggling. She had got to know so much about him. He was from Texas. He and his friends Artie and Sebastian moved here two years ago to try and get into the music industry. He had a mohawk because of a drunken dare but he grew to like it. He was so interesting. She seemed so boring compared to him. He said because she's from New York that makes her 'nautrally interesting'. She really grew to like him, even after an hour of knowing him. Her train of thought was broke by a cell phone ringing. 'Helloo.' Puck said holding on the 'o' for a few secounds. 'Oh sorry dude I got distracted, I'll come back now. Bye.' He said with a sigh on the end. 'Sorry that was Artie, their worried about me so I best go back.' He said sadly. 'Oh, I understand. I've finnished anyway I'll walk out with you.' She said grabbing her coat and her keys. She walked infront of him. A small smile appeared acroos his face. He turned off the lights as they walked out the door. Quinn, with the assisance of Noah, pulled down the shutters and locked up the bakery. 'Thanks again fro helping to night, but honestly there was no need.'

'Like I said, I may be a dare devil but I am a gentleman.' He said with a smug smile on his face. 'I'll see you around?'

'How about this, I give you my number and you give me yours and whenever I need help again. I have an excuse to call you.' She said smiling.

'Sounds like a plan Quinnie.' The exchanged phones and wrote each others numbers into them. Quinn saved herself as _Quinnie _and Puck saved himself as _Noah._ 'See ya' later Quinn.' Puck said was he walked backwards giving her a wink as he did. Quinn's heart fluttered like a butterfly. She gave out a quite squeel as she walked away.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnddddddd goodbye!**

**Oh and I do not own anything, *sigh* **


End file.
